La sirvienta para los smashers
by Stephy-Pichu
Summary: Lía, nuestra sirvienta esta llena de misterios. Junto a sus amigos Dark Pit, Zorua y Pichu, Verdades y secretos se revelaran ante los ojos de los smashers. Hay algo que sin duda es verdad, Lia no es cualquier sirvienta
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Que linda es**  
_

* * *

_Era un día soleado y normal con muchos smashers durmiendo pero lo más inesperado ocurrió _

_-Parence flojos, ¡que ya viene la invitada!- decía Master hand por un micrófono en un escenario y en unas bocinas del tamaño de un elefante haciendo que todos los smashers se calleran de sus camas haciendo que estos se enojarán y lo mataran pero las palabras de invitada los sorprendió..._

_Todos corrieron como rayos a la puerta principal y allí estaba_

**Vestido típico de sirvienta de unos cabellos largos que llegaban a sus gluteos, alta y unos ojos azules, sonrisa dulce y... Instrumentos de limpieza **

_**- Buenas tardes soy Lia - decía la eleeeeegante chica**_

_**- En que planeta estabas - Decían los hombres al unisonio mientras que a las chicas les salía un # en la frente **_

_**Lo más interesante era que aparte de ser bonita, su voz era sería pero cuando ella notó que las chicas la miraban con fastidio...**_

_**- estaba en la región madera, ciudad helado... Y tengo un novio que esta atrás mío... Se llama Dark Pit- señalaba a un ángel oscuro parecido a Pit pero siniestro de ojos rojos -Saluda querido que tenemos trabajo- decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.**_

_**¿les gusto el primer capítulo de su querida autora? Pues qué creen ¡por fin puedo hacer Fics! u no se pierdan el próximo episodio ''Desastres'' TwT**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: desastres **

* * *

Al dia siguiente

Lia estaba haciendo un helado para el pequeño popo pero

-Le voy a hacer una broma a esa lía- decia el típico Roy de siempre

En eso, la sirvienta tropezó con una banana y choco contra el refri, luego cayo un saco de harina en su cabeza y esta la dejo envuelta en aquel polvo...

-Jajajajajajajaj cayo en mi broma- reía a carcajadas aquel pelirrojo pero...

-Te voy a matar bromista- decía una sirvienta con llamas en los ojos mientras perseguía a un Roy en apuros

**Mientras tanto...**

**_Los villanos sospechaban de aquella sirvienta diciendo cosas como "no es de fiar"_**

**_De vuelta en la cocina..._**

**_Roy roga ba que Lía no lo cocinara para el estofado..._**

* * *

**_Bien eso es todo por que ya me quitaron la computadora. Chao_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Secretos de Lía parte 1

* * *

Anterior mente en hace 2 capítulos cortos y en 2 días en que nuestra amiga había llegado, las cosas se habían complicado en la mansión. Todo era un desastre supremo. Había helado regado en el suelo, manchas de lodo, cuartos desordenados (a esepcion de Lucario, Mewtwo, Ella, su novio y alguien misterioso) y por supuesto... Trastes sucios

-Tallar, tallar, brillar, tallar, tallar, brillar, Auxilio es demasiada suciedad en una gigantesca y exageradamente hiper súper duper grande Y cara mansión- Gritaba la pobre Lia en un intento por escapar, pero vio a un pequeño niño de ojos en forma de diamante. Era Toon Link quien la miraba con ojos tristes, pensando que esta iba a huir como todas las demás sirvientas

-¿Vas a salir corriendo como las demás?- decía inocentemente el pequeño Toon

-No, no me voy a rendir, lo único que necesito es ayuda- Decía la Sirvienta en tono serió como sí las palabras que aquel niño había dicho eran la clave para que no saliera corriendo como loca por su propio bien.

-Por eso Necesito a mi novio, a mi mascota y por supuesto a Red el pokemon trainer perdedor- esas palabras que había dicho la sirvienta hicieron que Toon empezara a cuestionar si en verdad era una sirvienta o era más.

En el cuarto del Pokémon T.

-Esa sirvienta se me hace familiar, debo investigar sobre Lia- decía Red en tono de sospecha ya que le recordaba mucho a cierta entrenadora que conoció.

De vuelta en el salón principal

-Mas rápido Pit ll, Mas fuerte Zorua o si no puedes así haste en Donkey kong, yo me encargare de engañar a los desastrosos convirtiéndome en Master Hand- Como lo sospechaba Red, ella no era una sirvienta común, era Una Maestra de Ilusión. Lo más sorprendente era que había llegado a tal grado de hacer sus ilusiones realidad.

-No es fácil... Lia- decía un Dark Pit agotado. Como era que esa Viridi lo había abandonado (Stephy: Viridi la diosa de la naturaleza y Dark Pit hacen su debut en Kid icarus uprising en el capítulo 5 y 11 :) )

En el escritorio de la autora Stephy-Pichu (Llámenme solo Stephy)

Stephy: Pichu te dije que no tocarás la computadora (pichu la rompe) Que has hecho 0.0

Pichu: Por no subirme el sueldo Para capítulos largos T.T

Stephy: esta bien serán 15% más

Pichu: 20

Stephy: 15 serán y acaba la conversación, y otra cosa ¡aún tengo el iPad para escribir :p ! Jajajaja xD bueno de vuelta al tema

Devuelta al tema

-a mi que me importa- decía una apresurada Lia ya que Master Handota que diga Hand estaba a 15 minutos de llegar pero algo paso allí

-Ya veo Lia, así que tu eras aquella entrenadora de alto mare- decía un Red (eso se acercó más a pokemon que a smash) - Me venciste hace 3 años ¿no es haci?

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo****_ 4: Secretos de Lia parte 2_**

* * *

Lo que había dicho Pokémon trainer lo habían escuchado todos los Smashers de la mansión ridículamente gigante

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los smashers

-No entiendo, ¿significa que Pokémon trainer se llama Red y tu ya lo conocías?- decía un confundido Pit -Y ¿Por que Pit ll esta aquí?- decía aún más confuso

-Pi Pi chu (Pink Cuanto tiempo)

Las palabras de _Pichu_ que por alguna razón todos entendieron (?) les dio a entender que aquella sirvienta era una Pokemon trainer

-Todavía conservas a tu ¿Pequeña rata amarilla?

-Si Tonto- decía la trainer Pink.

* * *

Mientras que habían Smashers confundidos nuestra querida autora hacia unos apuntes

Stephy: Nota, hacer una Batalla entre El guapo Dark Pit y Pit

* * *

Regresando con el tema

Seguían unos muy confundidos Peleadores

Tenian tantas preguntas como el por que Pink era el nombre que le daba Pichu a su entrenadora, el por que era una Maestra Ilusión, el por que Tenía a un novio parecido a Pit, el por que su mascota era un zorrito muy lindo y el por que se sonrojaba... bueno eso último nadie podía responderlo así que vino con ella una gran Encuesta.

Al día siguiente Master Hand Tuvo una Gran sorpresa

-Buenos Noches... Espera Crazy esto esta mal escrito- Le regaño Master a su hermana

-O error de la maquina- dijo nerviosa la otra mano

-Bueno como decía- aclaro su garganta -Nuestra querida Sirvienta en estos días A sido de gran utilidad no como Mari, Como decía, se que se preguntan de que universo viene, y su juego, aquí están las respuestas- Y en eso tomo un largo papel que decía

Video juego: Pokémon: The Mirror of secrets (esto es inventado), Pokémon Pink Versión, Pokémon Ice wind, Pokemon Pink psychic y Pokemon: Red Vs Pink

Nombre en el juego: Pink

Nombre real: Lia bolkskono

Amigos: Pichu, Zorua, Prinplup, Servine, Fennekin y Meloetta (no era social con humanos solo con pokemon)

Rivales: Red, Blue, Purple (era una lista larga)

Personas que la inspiran: N (Natural armonía gropius)

Deseos: Ser una Maestra ilusión

-y eso es todo o y Mañana Lia tendra una pelea Con poke... Red. Me despido-

eso le dio algo de aclaración al asunto de Lia o más bien Pink a los smashers. Algo extraño con Lia era que a ella le gustaba estar en el cuarto de...

-Te voy a ganar- decía Lia

-No lo creo- decía un Ike

-No, yo ganare- Decía un Roy haciendo que los otros 2 se molestarán

-Su inconprendencia de modales hacia las Damas es pecima, deberia de darles vergüenza a ustedes dos- Dijo un Marth elegantemente mientras limpiaba su corona -Yo voy a jugar y Ganare- dijo un marth que corrió como rayo por el control haciendo que en un principio Lia se sonrojara pero que después a ella, Roy y Ike les saliera una gota como en los animes o en los Mangas

Mientras que su novio estaba en un lugar más extraño

-Así que fuiste creado por un espejo el cual Pit Rompió- decía un serio Mewtwo que reflexionaba eso -Yo fui creado a partir del ADN de Mew

-Pues yo no recuerdo en el tipo de huevo que nací, solo se que soy el último heredero del aura- Decía Lucario de la misma forma -¿dices qué la mascota de tu Novia va evolucionar y va a participar en el Tornéo del Wii [U]?- Dudo Lucario

-Si pero sabes que para llegar a eso se eliminan Smashers en la pelea por llegar a eso- dice un Dark Pit serio esta vez

* * *

**Perdonen por los 2 capítulos cortos, esta vez hice mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer grande el capítulo, bueno algunas aclaraciones**

**1- Pink (Lia) es de mi imaginación **

**2- No hago disclaimer por que es obio que SSB no es mío**

**3- si Hay preguntas yo las resolveré **

**4- intento actualizar a diario pero es imposible **

**Bueno eso es todo y ustedes deciden si le subo el sueldo a Pichu que actualmente es 25% o si le doy un 50% TwT**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5: Mercenarios sorprendidos_

* * *

Ya habían pasado Semanas desde que Master hand había anunciado la pelea De Lia y Pokémon Trainer.

Pero esta había sido atrasada por nuestra escritora, espera... Eso no debí escribirlo tonta falla técnica.

-Dulcesito, ¿cómo te ha ido estudiando?- dice una Tierna Peach

-Pues sigo sin entender eso de las Armas y Handicap pero lo demás ya lo se-dice nuestra querida Pink

En eso, vino Dark Pit

-Eso es por que ella a visitado otros mun...- En eso Lia le tapa la boca

-Mundos- término Mewtwo siendo casi bofeteado por Lia

-Les contare como nos conocimos- dijo Dark Pit mientras comenzó a contar la historia

Eran épocas difíciles para Lia después de que su Madre había fallecido. No tenía dinero y un Hogar. Comida podía recoger de los árboles y agua de sus POKEMON de ese tipo no como algunos entrenadores que no usan la cabeza. Era un dia cualquiera para Lia/Pink pero en eso se abrio un portal. Era extraño lo que estaba viendo, pero recordando que uno de sus amigos había atravesado un portal similar, decidió que ella también lo haría. Y así cruzo el portal en el cual creía que encontraría a Pichu, sin embargo...

-AAAAAaaaaa- gritaba desesperada una chica

Asi es Señoras y Señores, Lia era la chica que Caía desde el cielo pero en ese momento, cuando iba a impactar en el suelo...

-La tengo- Dice Dark Pit mientras la cargaba como sí fuera el Principe y ella la princesa

-Bien Hecho Pit ll, ahora déjala en el suelo sana y salva- Decía Viridi desde los cielos

ya aterrizando

-No sabes cuanto de agradezco Cupido Oscuro- dice agradecida Lia

-¡Yo no soy ningún cupido!, ¿acaso ando enamorando gente?, ¿acaso tengo pañales?- dice (Cupido xD), Dark pit Muy molesto

-No, pero traes vestido-Dice Lia mientras sale una risa dulce que por extraña razón hace sonrojar a Dark Pit (eso lo contó Lia)

-No es ningún vestido, es una Túnica- dice un rojo Pit ll

-Ok, pero gracias por salvarme-

regresando con los Smashers

Se podía observar que Pit estaba riendo a carcajadas, a chicas diciendo "eso es amor" a villanos haciendo un plan de secuestro, a una autora subiendo el sueldo a Pichu, a un Camión de Leche Lon Lon llegar y a un Marth conmovido pero al mismo tiempo sospechando de los 2

Con la autora

-Para los seguidores de el Fic estoy haciendo una lista de personajes bonus

-Ghirahim y Vaati -Shadow y Silver - Dark Link y Zant -Zorua evolucionada

-Fi, Navi Midna y Ezlo -Mew -Daisy y Waluigi

-Estoy planeando sacar a Ghirahim y Vaati en un capítulo y a Zorua evolucionar la-

De regreso con el Fic

Se hacia tarde así que Lia se dirigió a su cuarto a estudiar, Dark Pit se fue al suyo a platicar y Zorua y Pichu fueron a su cuarto especial para Pokémon

En el Cuarto de Lia

Se podia ver a Marth leyendo, Días Smash desde su computadora, y un ruidero en el cuarto de entrenamiento, así que Lia no dudo en Ir Hasta allí

-great eather- grito Ike

-OoooOooooo- grito Roy

era una batalla lo que estaban teniendo

Lia observaba con mucha atención sus movimientos de pelea hasta que observa como Roy es derrotado

-Me estáis empezando a fastidiar- dijo Roy con tono de Miguel en Tekken

-¿Quieres Entrenar con nosotros?- dijo Ike esperando una respuesta

-Por supuesto, he esperado esto- dijo Lia maléficamente

El entrenamiento comenzó

Ike se abalanza sobre ella para darle el golpe de inicio, pero ella lo esquiva moviéndose unos centímetros de distancia, pero Ike la agarra por sorpresa y le da con la espada directamente, y cuando el golpe le iba a dar de lleno choca con...

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste esa espada?- Pregunto un Ike asombrado

-Mientras Luchabas con Roy, la hice- dijo Lia con sonrisa maléfica

Pero Ike había quedado tan sorprendido que Lia aprovecho y lo mando a los aires con su nueva espada hecha de Quien sabe que, derrotandolo

-Impresionante- Dijeron Los 3 mercenarios al unisonio

-Y aún tengo más por enseñar- Dijo Lia con una media sonrisa

Continuara

* * *

_Y aquí acaba el capítulo larguísimo que hice con más sorpresas De Lia, la sirvienta que se convertirá en Smasher TwT No se pierdan el capítulo 6_

_hasta luego_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: Planes Malvados_**

* * *

**Esta vez ellos tenían un plan**

**_Secuestrar a la chica nueva y manipular a todos. Al menos esos eran los planes de los villanos._**

* * *

**-Entoncess cuando sea noche, la secuestrámos- decía Bowser**

**-Yo no creo que será fácil, recuerden que ella está en el cuarto de los tontos mercenarios- dijo Ganondorf (son guapos mercenarios ¿ok ganon? -Aparte no estamos seguros de que tipo de habilidades tiene esa mocosa- término Ganondorf**

**-Recuerden que ella sí no esta en el cuarto con mercenarios de fire emblem, entonces estará con el Zorro y el Ángel oscuro- Advirtió Wolf**

**-Y como dije antes, no será fácil- recordó Ganongey perdón Ganondorf**

* * *

_**y a la mañana siguiente **_

_**Despues de haber limpiado bastante, de hacer un partido de videojuegos, de entrenar y de tontear, Lia estaba charlando con su querido Dark Pit.**_

_**-Así que te parece que los smashers sospechan de ti- decía un curioso Dark Pit en tono Serió y algo masculino**_

_**-Si, pero aún no saben la verdad de mi Tarado- le da un golpe en la cabeza que deja a Dark Pit adolorido con cara de ¿Qué rayos te pasa?**_

_**Pero en eso se apagan las luces de la sala, y cuando regresa... Lia había desaparecido.**_

_**Búsqueda tras búsqueda pero nada, Lia había sido secuestrada...**_

_**-Vaati, ¿crees que sea correcto venir aquí por órdenes de nuestro maestro?- Pregunto un chico de cabellos blancos cortos, alto, con unos curiosos aretes en forma de diamante**_

_**-No lo creo pero con tal de ayudar- Dijo Vaati, el chico de cabellos blancos largos, algo bajo en estatura y un curioso tatuaje en su ojo derecho a su amigo Ghirahim.**_

_**mientras que Lia**_

_**estaba amarrada a una silla algo pequeña pero ella estaba demasiado confiada, como si esperara algo...**_

_**-Ahora, dime el secreto del espejo de ilusión- dice Wolf malévolamente **_

_**Pero Lia estaba muy callada, demasiado para su estilo.**_

_**-¿Y bien?-**_

_**-Lobito de los tres cochinitos o más bien, Perrito callejero mutado para ser más feo, ¿Por qué no lo resuelves eso por tu cuenta?- Le dice ¿Lia?**_

_**Algo sucedía con ella, de pronto se convirtió en Zorua**_

_**-Creyeron que sería tan fácil atraparme- Dijo ?**_

_**Aquel qué había dicho eso era parecido a Lia pero era Hombre**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7_: Lee & Lía_

_En el capítulo anterior los villanos en una mansión exageradamente grande, atraparon a disque Lía, pero se llevaron una sorpresa._

_En vez de atrapar a Loa que diga Lía (tontos errores de maquina) atraparon a su... Mascota_

_-¿Quien eres tu pequeño?- Decía el Lobito callejero Wolf -y ¿Por que dijiste que no te habíamos atrapado? Tu no eras el objetivo, es mas, ni siquiera te conocemos_

_-...- el extraño chico se quedo callado pero con una pequeña sonrisa -Sois unos retrazados os voy a explicar nuestro plan, Mientras oímos su plan que por extraña razón ustedes no nos vieron, iniciamos nuestro propio plan. Yo... que diga Lia se ocultaría, Zorua se transformaría en ella y yo la salvaría-_

_-Haci que eres Lía, o ¿No?- sospecho ganondorf_

_-¡¿Como te atreves a confundirme con el bobo?!- grito Lía desde las sombras_

_-Yo creo que fue por el me traba la lengua que tuve en la explicación, nunca fui bueno explicando planes- dijo avergonzado el chico_

_-Eres un tonto Lee bolkskono- Le grito una enfurecida Lía _

_Lee se parecía demasiado a Lía, cabellos cafés y cortos, este traía un traje de mayordomo tan elegante que se parecía al del anime Black Butter el de Sebastián, sus ojos Verdes como esmeraldas y por supuesto una voz Sexy... Que diga seria pero no tanto por Lia_

_Y de alguna forma Lee saco una rosa, esta no era ordinaria, de repente los pétalos rodearon a Lee, Lía y Zorua hasta que desaparecieron pero no en el mejor lugar_

_-?- los miraban los smashers _

_Asi es, se encontraban en la cocina en donde estaban Peach, Zelda y Jiglipuff tomando Coffer smash xD Snake asegurando el perímetro para que no hubieran villanos, y Stephy y Pichu jugando al ajedrez_

_-Ho... Ho... La- dijo nerviosamente Lee_

_-Así que haz llegado- dije yo Stephy_

_-haz tardado- dijo un Vaati que apareció de la nada_

_-demasiado- ahora fue Ghirahim apareciendo como Vaati_

_-¿WT?- los miraban las chicas y Snake (al menos que quieran que sea mujer)_

_-Mañana les explicamos Solo...- Decía Lía que antes de terminar la frase se desmallo y cayo al suelo (Que bueno que Dark Pit la atrapo a tiempo pero saliento de quien sabe donde)_

_-Umm pobre Pink, debería de descansar después de tanta Ilusión, bueno así son las cosas... ¿Otra partida Pichu?- dijo Stephy que por cierto QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO ALLI_

_-Stephy, hay que jugar mañana ¿Ok?- Dijo el pokemon que le da el nombre de usuario a mi Stephy-Pichu_

_-... ¿Ok?- dijeron confudidos los smashers que luego se fueron a dormir_

_A la mañana siguiente_

_-¿Quienes son tus amigos Lia? Nunca me hablaste de ellos- dijo Master hand en un estadio junto a Lia y sus "amigos" mientras que un monton de Smashers los rodeaban, incluso los villanos._

_-Bueno comienzo, ese de alla que parece un Zorrito es Mi inseparable pokemon Zorua, El angel de alla Dark Pit, el Emo aburrido de cabellos largos Vaati (se podia oir a Stephy decir "no es ningun aburrido, es el mago mas Guapo que encuentras en estas epocas") umm ¿ok? El fabuloso Gey es ghirahim (se oye al mencionado decir "No soy Gey, solo soy Fabuloso") ese tarado de alla es mi herma... Asistente Lee_

_-Cual asistente ni que nada, soy tu hermano menor tonta o ¿Acaso se te olvido?- dijo un Molesto Lee_

_-Casate con migo Lee- decian Completamente todas las chicas, menos ciertas chicas como Lia que por extraño que suene solo ella no lo dijo_

_-No, ya tengo Novia- dijo seriamente un tal Lee_

_-Y esa soy yo- Dijo Stephy - y lo merezco, MUAJAJA_

_-exacto- dijo Lee con una sonrisa tan HeRmOsA_

_Aunque yo la autora dijera que el es mi Novio, a las chicas no se les iban los coranzocitos de los ojos a las chicas._

_-'esto me molesta'- dijo Stephy para si misma mentalmente_

_Ò,Ó « esa era la cara que ponian los chicos de Celos por Lee (las chicas por Lia)_

_*u* « esta era la cara que ponian cuando miraban a Lia (chicas por Lee)_

_-umm Smashers... SMASHERS DESPIERTEN- Se desesperaron Lia y Lee_

* * *

Eso es todo sobre este capitulo que revelo muchas cosas he hiso recordatorios. Perdonenme por ahora tardarme, lo que paso es que me di un golpe en la cabeza y esta no estaba disponible para pensar en que poner. Por eso decidi darme otro golpe en mi cabezita hueca para que funcionara perfectamente y pudiera poner el proximo episodio.

Y si, Lee es mio solo Mio xD lo hago junto con Dark Pit para que no sepan que son unos Solterones, por eso engañamos a los smashers diciendoles que somos sus novios ok no es mentira XD pero ahora como el y yo nos conocimos. Eso es un misterio mas por descubrir lectores. Y robando cierta frase, Esta historia continuara (¿De que anime es?) R: nomekoP (esta al revez) Pokemon


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: batalla en el estadio**

Este dia va ser difícil para Lia y sus amigos

Master hand les obligo ha enseñar sus habilidades en combate, así que propuso que dieran una batalla en el estadio que sí aceptaban con todas las armas y 2 vidas. Y pidió a sus ya conocidos smashers que cooperaran y tendrían boletos para ver la nueva película Smashboy y Lavasmash (Shark boy y Lava girl versión SSB) y para adultos Smashnic (Titanic) o y para los infantiles Winnie The Smash bro (Winnie the poo)

y así estuvieron las tablas

Vaati Vs Link (Link ha sido traumado por Ghirahim)

Ghirahim Vs Toon Link (por que Link va a pelear con Vaati

Zorua Vs Pichu (Son pequeños y lindos= Lindo Vs Lindo

Stephy Vs Ganondorf (eso me da miedo pero bueno)

Pink/Lia Vs Red/Pokémon trainer (les atrase la batalla)

Lee Vs Bowser (para que Lee se miré aún más guapo)

Dark Pit Vs Pit (estaba en mis notas)

y como vieron, Vaati sería el primero

En las bancas

-Vaati Vaati ganara, es muy guapo y Vencera- apoyaban las chicas -V.A.A.T.I Vaati- Ok si eran grandes porras

-Si yo lo vencí, Link también lo hara- dijo Toon Link

-No te confíes, Vaati se volvió más fuerte que la vez en que lo venciste- dijo Ghirahim con una sonrisa confiada y con un Toon Link un poco más nervioso

En el escenario

-Así que tu eres el mismo Villano que se enfrentó con Toon Link ¿Verdad?- Dijo Link con algo de confianza

-Si, sólo que no me gusta que me lo recuerde la versión gigante- Dijo algo serio Vaati

-O, no quise herir tus sentimientos-Dijo sarcásticamente Link -te recuerdo que los buenos siempre ganan- esta vez Vaati se había enojado de verdad

-Recuerda Link, no siempre es así, si no entonces explicate por que la mayoría de las veces necesitas un guía como Navi, Ezlo, Midna y Fi, por que sin ellos tu no eres nada, en cambio, los villanos solo necesitamos poder ¿O no Link?- esta vez las palabras de Vaati afectaron desde muy Dentro a Link

-3…2…1…Go- grito Master Hand

Link corrió a toda velocidad hacia Vaati, pero cuando lo alcanzo, este desapareció. Link buscaba en todos lados hasta que cuando creeyo que Vaati se había asustado, Fue levantado a los aires y Vaati estaba justo abajo. Esa caída le dolió a Link, pero prometio no rendirse. Link le dio un espadazo a Vaati y lo mando a los aires, pero este uso su viento para no caer al suelo tan fuerte. Vaati Se había molestado de tanto espadazo de parte de Toon Link que empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de viento, y lo combirtio en … un misil. Se lo aventó a Link y acertó en el blanco. Link estaba muy mareado, lo que aprovecho Vaati para darle Golpesitos algo débiles pero rápidos que dejaron muy herido a Link. Un Smash ball se aproximaba y Link empujo a Vaati para alcanzarlo, pero el Smash ball se movió hacia unos centímetros de Vaati ¿Por qué? Pues por que uso el viento para acercarlo. Y con un Golpesito lo rompió. Ahora Vaati tenía en su poder la fuerza del Smash y antes de usarlo le lanzo una pokeball que contenía un Ho oh que le dio a Link la mitad de espacio del estadio dejando encerrado a Link en la trampa de Vaati. Vaati uso su Smash y empezó a cambiar su forma. Ahora era un Murciélago gigante o al menos eso parecía. Pero de un golpe, Vaati mando a los aires a Link dejándolo fuera del escenario. Y como Vaati había exigido a Master H. que fuera una batalla en la que aparecieran pocas armas con solo Pokeballs y Smash balls con solo una Vida, Ganó.

-Game- grito Master Hand

-Lo vez Link, no siempre los buenos ganan- Dijo burlonamente Vaati

Todos se habían quedado sin palabras

Toon Link Se quedo boquiabierto, A Pit se le calleron las Palomitas, Ghirahim estaba tan feliz de que hiciera eso, Ganondorf también feliz, Luigi decía cosas como 'es un demonio' y Yo, Lia y Lee le deciamos "Bien Hecho"

-Descanso- dijo Master Hand

En las bancas

-estuviste fantástico- dijo Stephy con ojos brillosos

-Correcion, Fabuloso- dijo Ghirahim con el mismo estado que Stephy

-umm…¿Gracias?- dijo Vaati

-eso solo fue una victoria, sólo eso y nada más, así que dejen de ser infantiles, saben perfectamente que esa batalla no tuvo cinco vidas y cero armas- Dijo seriamente Lee

-Gracias por el apoyo Lee- dijo sarcásticamente Vaati

-Chicos no se peleen, Lee sabes perfectamente que Vaati dio su mayor esfuerzo- dice Lia mientras le jala la oreja a Lee

-No, por favor, de mi orejita no- dice Lee desesperadamente

-Pues apoyanos- Le dice Lia antes de soltarlo

-Orejita, te prometo que ya no vas a ser violada- Dijo Lee mientras sobaba su orejita

-(T.T) Llorón- dijo Lia antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza

-"Que le he hecho para que me trate así"- dijo Lee para sí mismo

Ahora seguia Ghirahim Vs Toon Link

-Como le hará Ghirahim para ganar- Dice Dark Pit algo Serio -a este tipo solo le gusta la diversión- Término de decir

-Lo único que necesito es Suerte- Dice Ghirahim con una confianza

-Asi que Ghirahim tiene mucha confianza he- dice Zorua sospechando

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo lo que tiene que Ver con la batalla de Vaati**

**Y este a sido un capítulo Largó que me tarde 1 día en hacerlo. Espero que haya válido la Pena. No se pierdan el próximo episodio. **

** Esta historia continuara...**

**Atencion aquí abajo hay spoilers.**

**Ghirahim esta teniendo muchos problemas con Toon Link. Este es demasiado rápido. Ghirahim ¡Tienes que hacer algo!.**

**ok eso es lo que va a pasar :/ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Comenzamos **

_-Holo o todos os ostobo ospoondo- dijo Kirby _

_-Mi amigo Dijo "Hola a todos los estaba esperando- Corrigió Stephy_

_-Stephy ¿Puedo hacer lo del ya sabes que?- Dijo curioso Vaati_

_-Umm ok- Le contesto_

_-"Cof Cof" Smash bros no nos pertenece, sólo el Fic- Dice como Si hubiera recibido un regalo de Navidad _

* * *

Capitulo 9: Ghirahim ¡Puedes hacerlo! :)

-Fabuloso, es mi turno- Dice Un geyrahim - y por favor dejen de decirme geyrahim ¿ok? - término Ghirahim

-Si Ghirahim- dijeron sus amigos al unisonio

-Espero que tengas un "plan"- Le dijo zorua a modo de advertencia

-No se preocupen, su fabuloso Lord Ghirahim va a ganar- Respondio ghirahim con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-Que pasen Ghirahim y Toon Link- Grito Master H.

-Bueno ya es mi turno... Alla voy- grito el fabuloso con emocion

El campo como siempre era final destination

-Asi que eres Ghirahim, el sustituto de Ganondorf- dijo el pequeño chico de ojos de gato

-No, mas bien el sustituto de Zant, recuerda que (spoiler mas al frente) al final de skyward sword, yo no soy el jefe final, es mi maestro- termino Ghirahim con su spoiler de Skyward Sword

"Se oye el grito de Stephy diciendo Me habéis arruinado el juego"

-Creo que después de esto voy a tener problemas- Contesto el fabuloso casi temblando

-¿Son amigos? ¿Stephy es una villana?- pregunto curioso Toon Link

-Primera pregunta si segunda pregunta no y si, porque Stephy es más poderosa... umm... Y a veces me da miedo- Dijo el fabuloso con lo último haciendo un gesto de miedo.

-Bueno dejen de platicar y dejen que cuente, recuerden que la autora se tardó mucho en este episodio- Dijo Handota que diga hand haciendo que ambos smashers se callaran- 3 2 1 Go- Grito La mano Haciendo que los dos smashers se pusieran en posición.

La posición de Toon Link era la típica en la que sus manos sujetaban la espada y apuntaban al enemigo. Sin embargo la de Ghirahim era algo extraña. Sus dos manos estaban situadas atrás como si escondiera algo.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Toon Link corrio directamente hacia Ghirahim, Ghirahim seguía sin moverse, Toon Link iba a dar un espadazo en el pecho de Ghirahim, pero este lo cubrió con solo dos dedos. Toon Link usaba toda su fuerza para que su enemigo soltara su espada, pero Ghirahim era tan caliya que esos esfuerzos no sirvieron. Con un zis zas le quitó la espada. Ahora el tenía aquella espada y era... Algo pequeña.

-Ahora se que la espada elije a alguien de su tamaño, ¿No puedes comprar otra?- Se quejó Ghirahim por semejante tamañito que tenía la espada

Y por las bancas se oía a Link decir "Es un Niño, obvio que su espada va a ser pequeña, o acaso te imaginas a Vaati con la espada de Ganondorf" Término el héroe del tiempo

-Por eso no usa espadas, usa MAGIA- Le Grito Furioso Gorilahim

Mientras que Ghirahim y Link Peleaban, Toon intentaba obtener su preciada espada, pero Ghirahim estaba muy alto y el... pequeño.

De Pronto una bola Smash había aparecido! Toon salto por ella, pero algo raro ocurrió. La Bola había desaparecido. Pero una sorpresa más llego. Ghirahim estaba rodeado de poder lo que significa que... rompio la bola primero.

-Tu y tu amigo que son casi iguales... sólo que uno más alto que el otro, Me han hecho enojar-Decía un serio Ghirahim -No permitiré que un mocoso me gane, no después de lo que Paso con mi amo- Se llenaba de energía oscura -No pienso defraudar a mi nuevo amo, por eso acabare con tu existencia -Termino un muy Siniestro Ghirahim

-㈸1- Toon congelado

Attencion

Debido a que en esta escena hay escenas muy violentas decidimos suspenderla por medidas de precaución. gracias. Como el escenario quedo destrozado Master Hand tuvo que Suspender las demás batallas por un rato.

-Oye Stephy ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto curiosa la joven Sirvienta

-Una portada para mi Fic, se que no es la mejor pero al menos ¿quedo bien o no Lia?-

-A mi me gusta mucho Stephy- Le respondió Lia con una Linda Sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias Lia... Bolkskono-Le agradeció Stephy

Mientras tanto

-Ghirahim, Batalla, Violencia- Decía un traumado Toon㈸0

-Pobre chico, a sido traumado- Se preocupó Link

en eso llega Ghirahim Y Stephy

-¡No!- Gritaba desesperado Toon y Link también se unió ㈸1

-O vamos, un villano no puede ganar por que les causa traumas a los héroes- Dijo un Fastidiado Villano Fabuloso㈵0

-¡QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE NO QUEJARTE!- Le Gritaba enojada Stephy a Ghirahim

-No me estaba quejando, estaba opinando- Corrigió Ghirahim algo nervioso㈳7

Ahora que Master hand Había terminado de reparar y aviso la batalla de Zorua

Esta historia continuara...espero que les haya gustado y haya válido la pena la espera.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ya me siento viva para subir otro capítulo. Aquí va_

**_Capitulo 10:Batallas duras_**

_-Bueno es hora de hacerlo- se decía la pequeña zorrita_

_-¿Estas lista Zorua?- Le pregunto una ratoncita eléctrica _

_-Si Pichu- Le contesto Zorua_

_Pichu era la mejor amiga de Zorua y quería retarla en un duelo_

_-Combatientes al estadio- Grito Master H.-*van al estadio* 3 2 1 Accion o perdón asi no v Go- Después de tener semejante error, la mano estaba avergonzada _

_Pichu lanzo un impactrueno hacia Zorua pero esta esquiva ágilmente y se transforma en Pichu_

_45 Minutos después _

_-GAME-Grita Master hand _

_-Crei que perdería en la contienda- decía Zorua aliviada _

_-Haremos un descanso- dijo Master Hand y los Smashers salieron como rayos._

_-Ghirahim es todo un poderoso- Decía Roy con los ojos brillosos_

_-La batalla de Pichu y Zorua fue muy interesante- Dijo Lucario con cara de guau_

_-Y Vaati es todo un poderoso- Dijo Ike esta vez -Nadie espero que fuera tan listo, por cierto ¿Porque Ghirahim dijo que Stephy era muy poderosa?- Se pregunto Ike_

_-Porque ella tiene el poder de transformarse en lo que desea-Dijo Ghirahim saliendo de la nada_

_-Deja me entender, ¿Stephy se puede hacer en una hermosa camarera si lo desea?- Dijo Ike con los ojos brillosos_

_-Pero bella camarera se convierte en tu peor pesadilla- dijo Ghirahim muy preocupado_

_-Disculpen, ¿Se encuentra Chrom aqui?- Preguntaba Stephy a los chicos que estaban ahí _

_-Lamentablemente no- dijo Marth que ya tenia tiempo callado_

_-¿¡Que dijiste!?- Y en eso se convierte en una serpiente Gigante_

_En eso Pichu llego_

_-¿Jugamos ajedrez?- Pregunto Pichu a su compañera_

_-Pero no hagas trampa ¿Ok?- dijo Stephy mientras se convertía en una hermosa chica de tiara idéntica a la de Marth ósea era Lucina_

_- Pi pup pip(Stephy, Master Hand te llama)- Dijo Mr Game and Watch _

_-Ok alla voy- Dijo Stephy aunque temblando_

_En el escenario _

_-3 2 1 Go- Grito Master hand_

_Ganondorf espero el primer ataque de Stephy y ella rápidamente hiso una transformación en…_

_-¿MAMÁ?-Grito Ganondorf asombrado_

_-¡GANONDORF QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE LUCHAR, DEBES DE ESTUDIAR!-Grito la madre de Ganondorf_

_T_T Ganondorf pensó por un momento y recordó que no era su madre si no Stephy_

_-Bueno eso no es suficiente para vencerme chica tonta_

_-¿Que has hecho Ganondorf?- pensó Ghirahim mientras se comía las uñas_

_-¡¿Que cosa dijiste?!- Stephy estaba tan molesta que se transformo en…_

_-O vamos debes estar bromeando- Decía un Ganondorf muy molesto_

_-Myau-Dijo la Gata blanca/Stephy _

_De pronto apareció la Bola smash y Con una gran agilidad Stephy la alcanzo convirtiéndose en Squirtle y después volvió a ser la uso y pronto se volvía mas y mas terrorífica hasta que transformación se completo_

_-MYAU GRRRRRR- Grito el gigantesco monstruo y le dio un coletazo a Ganondorf que lo mando a volar_

_-Game- Grito Master Hand_

_La verdad todos los que participaron eligieron una vida_

_Otra vez destrozos, bueno mañana mas batallas habrán-Dijo Master H. Pero vio algo que le llamo la atención- esperen un momento ¿Que le pasa a Zorua?_

_Zorua brillaba de un azul intenso y pronto cambio de forma a un Zorro mas grande. -Ghhh-Grito el gran Zorro_

_-Zorua ha evolucionado en un Zoroark- Dijo Red Que llegaba al escenario_

_-Valla valla me sorprende mucho de ti Zoroark-Dijo Mewtwo que se acercaba_

_-ghhh (En serio)-dijo Zoroark algo molesto_

_-Bueno Crazy hay que…-Iba a decir Master a su hermana que le ayudara pero lo único que encontro fue "Querido hermano, estoy muy ocupada y tuve que ir a Francia. Perdona por no ayudarte" -Me las vas a pagar Crazy- Dijo Master molesto mientras que limpiaba. A decir verdad Master le dio una semana libre a Lia y por eso estaba solo en esto._

_Lia decidió ir a su cuarto como todos los Smashers. Pero si tan solo ella no hubiera pasado por eso._

_Lia decidió descansar un poco, pero en su sueño no tuvo nada agradable_

_Flashback de su sueño_

_-Te prometo que estaremos juntos- Una sombra cargaba a una pequeña niña en sus manos_

_-¿Lo dices en serio? Para siempre ¿Verdad Mami?- dijo la niña muy contenta_

_-Si, pero mami tiene que ir con papi,Ve con Lee- Decía la madre que le brotaban unas pequeñas lagrimas_

_-Mami, ¿Estas bien?- Dijo la niña que miraba la cara de su madre cubierta de lagrimas_

_-Si, Mami te promete que va a volver, ahora ve con tu hermano, ¿Ok Lia?- Dijo la madre secándose las lagrimas de los ojos_

_-Si Mami- En eso la niña se Alejo de su madre y fue con su hermano_

_-Es muy pequeña para que la dejemos- Decía la madre muy preocupada_

_-Es la única forma, recuerda que debemos ayudar a los soldados, se que es difícil dejar a nuestra pequeña Lia con su hermano Lee, pero no tenemos otra opción- Decía el Padre abrasando a su esposa para consolarla _

_-Tienes razon, se que no tenemos muchas esperanzas de volver a verlos pero no podemos hacer nada- Dijo la madre mientras acompañaba a su esposo hacia su destino -Adiós Lia, Adiós Lee- Dijo la madre viéndolos una ultima vez y dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas_

_Fin del Flashback_

_Lia habia despertado de golpe con una pequeña lagrima solitaria cayendo en su rostro, Ike, Marth y Roy se dieron cuenta de esto y pausaron su juego de New Super Mario Bros [U]_

_-Lia ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Marth muy preocupado_

_-Si, solo tuve un mal sueño- Dijo Lia con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa_

_-No era nada, VAMOS A JUGAR- Dijo Roy despreocupadamente y Ike le da un golpe en su cabeza_

_-¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que soñaste?- Esta vez pregunto Ike y no recibió respuesta -No le diremos a nadie- Y Ike dio una Sonrisa a Lia que la Sonroja un poco_

_-Es algo personal, Fue un recuerdo- Dijo Lia un poco mas tranquila_

_-Por favor solo di nos el Sueño, ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros- Dijo Roy haciendo que los tres se quedaran sorprendidos -Que ¿No puedo decir nada Inteligente porque ahora me miran como si no me conocieran?- Dijo Roy con una pequeña venita en su frente_

_-Gracias Roy por tu apollo bueno empiezo- Y Lia empezó a decirles a los Príncipes y Mercenario que fue lo que vio en su sueño_

_-Mañana va ser tu batalla y necesitas dormir bien en la cama matrimonial con solo dos de nosotros a tu lado- Dijo Ike mientras miraba a Marth he intercambiaban miradas_

_Y Lia estaba en medio, Ike y Marth a su lado y Roy al lado derecho de Marth._

_ Y Después de que termine esta noche tan dura la siguiente Batalla será de Lia y Red_

_ Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11: Maestra ilusión! La batalla de Lia_

_Bueno me tarde demasiado en subir pero no abandonare el fic :)_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

-Hey Lia bilch con cono- Dijo Roy zarandeando a Lía

-Hey dormilona despierta- esta vez Ike le hizo caballito

-Hey Lía los panqueques se van a acabar- Dijo Marth cerca de la oreja de Lía

-¡DEJENME UNO!- Dijo Lía levantándose de la cama

-Hasta que despiertas- Dijo Marth rascándose la cabeza

-Pareciera como sí invernaras- Dijo Ike recibiendo una mirada confusa de Lía

-Entonces todo era para despertarme ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lía aún confusa

-Sip- contestaron los tres

Mientras con Stephy

-Myauuu- Se levanto la gata Stephy

-Uff que sueño tengo- dijo Pit tallandose los ojos

-Myauu ToT- Solo dijo la gata antes de transformarse en... - Se siente bien tener un cuerpo y un equilibrio perfecto- Dijo la ahora Wii fit trainer Stephy-

-Bueno hay que desayunar

Y con Vaati y Ghirahim

-Hey Vaati no creas que me has ganado- Decía Ghirahim mientras jugaba Mario kart 7 con Vaati

-Pero si te he ganado 6... 7 más bien- dijo Vaati con cara aburrida

- Pura suerte #• _/) - Solo dijo Ghirahim antes de hacer su mueca de fastidio

Con Lee

- ¿Porque hemos estado despiertos como 2 horas antes de las 7?- Pregunto Lee mientras se quitaba su playera y se ponía su uniforme (imagínenlo, el sin camisa :D)

-Porque los héroes se levantan temprano- Dijo Link que también se cambiaba (Sexys sin camisa everywhere *u*) -además ¿nunca has oído el dicho de "el que madruga no muere en sus aventuras"?- dijo Link poniéndose las botas

-Nop y así no va el dicho se dice "Al qué madruga no lo atacan los Pokémon salvajes"- dice Lee haciendo una pose

Con Dark Pit

-...- mewtwo

-...- lucario

-...- Pit ll

¿ok? Demasiado callado

Y Los Smashers desayunaron y fueron al estadio en donde los esperaba el gran Master y la loca Crazy

-Buenas Fanáticos de la SSB- Dice Crazy emocionada

-Crazy no estamos en un ring- Dice Master con una gota en la cabeza

-perdón perdurin que me he equivocado- Dice Crazy avergonzado (Si es avergonzada entonces no rima)

-Hoy tenemos a una invitada que hace poco nos había amenazado con un ejercito solo por venir aquí T_T y ella es la señorita Palutena- Dijo Master mientras la peliverde se acercaba al centro del escenario

-Esa Perrutena es una pediche- Dijo Stephy molesta

-Hey Stephy ¿Porqué no te conviertes en Palutena y la arremedas- Dijo Capitan Falcon con cara maliciosa

-Tienes razón... Espera ¿Sólo quieres ver su cuerpo?- Dijo Stephy con un volcán estallando en sus ojos

-Ehhhhh puedo explicarlo- Dijo C. Falcon antes de echar a correr

-No te me vas a escapar!- Dijo Stephy convirtiéndose en un Tigre super furioso

-Ehhhhh y Palutena no te metas con Stephy- Dijo Master mirando (?) como la Tigre/Stephy perseguía a Cap. Falcon

-¿ook?- Dijo Palutena con una gota en la cabeza

-"ahora si podré confesarle mi amor a Palutena y podremos casarnos y vivir juntos toda la vida" - Pensaba Pit

-"Ya llego la sabelotodo que fastidio ¿no era suficiente que soportara a Pit?" - pensaba Dark Pit

-Bueno la pelea de Lía Umm Pink va a dar inicio- Dijo Master Hand viendo que... ¡TODOS! estaban muy pensativos

-Ya era hora- Decía Red parándose de su asiento

-A llegado la hora de enfrentarme a Red- Decía Lía muy seria

-Smasherssss a la arena- grito Master

Red saca una pokebola y sale un gran Charizard y con un salto cae en el lomo del dragon y vuelan al escenario. Sin embargo Lía por otra parte saca su meloetta y se tele transporta al escenario.

- 3...2...1...Go- Inicio Master la batalla

Las reglas simples, una vida, cero armas y sin tiempo

- Zoroark yo te elijo - Dijo Lía y Zoroark salto al escenario con un elegante movimiento

- Carcharias... Que diga Charizard Umm lo que sea sal- Dijo Red haciendo que al nombrado le saliera una gota

-Zoroark usa bola sombra!- Ordeno Lía a su Pokemon

-Charizard contraataca con Lanzallamas- Ordeno Red a su Pokemon

Zoroark lanzo una bola oscura y Charizard lanzo fuego por su boca (N/A Los poderes que utilizan son casi idénticos a los de Bowser y Mewtwo, ya que el de Lucario es Aura esfera) y así comenzó la gran batalla (No soy del tipo de personas que saben escribir buenas batallas pero haré mi esfuerzo)

-Zoroark usa mordida-

-Charizard usa mordida de fuego-

Zoroark mordió a Charizard en su espalda causándole dolor pero Charizard le dio una mordida con su boca (no diré hocico) llena de fuego en el brazo de Zoroark causando que la pobre tuviera que sujetarlo con fuerza

-Zoroark usa Garras furia- Ordeno Lía

-Charizard usa garras dragon- Le dijo Red a su pokemon

Zoroark le iba a dar un Garrazo a Charizard pero sentía un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo lo que aprovecho el dragon para darle el sus potentes Garrazos. Zoroark fue sumamente herida y mandada a volar, pero aún y así se puso de pie.

-¿¡Zoroark, estas bien!?- se alarmo Lía. La pokemon solo asintió

- Parece que tu Zorrita inservible ya no puede pelear- Dijo Red Burlonamente

-Zoroark... Yo... No puedo continuar

Todos quedaron en completo silencio

- ¿Te rindes? ¿Vas a admitir que soy mejor que tu?- Pregunto Red muy serio

-...si...- Lia lo dijo con su voz casi quebrada

-Supongo que es un Game- Dijo Master muy sorprendido

-Jamás pensé que Lía detuviera la batalla de esta forma- Dijo Crazy muy decepcionada de Lía

-Hey Master ¿significa que Lía se va?- Pregunto Palutena en shock

-Me temo que sí- dijo Master con tristeza

-No lo permitiré - Dijo Lee acercándose a Master - Si yo gano me prometes que Lía no se va y si pierdo todos los amigos de Lía incluyéndome a mi zarparemos a nuestros universos alternos

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto Master casi en Shock

-Si- Sólo contesto Lee

Continuara...

* * *

ahora que veo este episodio trajo lo más inesperado muajaja me gusta hacer sufrir a Lía y a Zoroark, sean honestos ¿Valió la pena? Deje reviews en otros fics pero a cambio perdía mi tiempo de escribir y aún así me sorprende que les gusten mis fics ¡-¡


	12. Chapter 12 Final

_Capitulo 12: La última esperanza_

_Si si esto se tardo mas de lo que crei. La verdad pienso terminar el fic En el episodio 12. Ósea este es el último episodio pero v..._

_Lee: Solo inicia El Fic!_

_Stephy: ok T.T_

* * *

_Anteriormente hubo un maraton de My little Pony y ok no xD_

_Todos estaban paralizados menos pikachu y Pichu porque son electricos xD_

_-¿Estas seguro?- Decia master en shock_

_-Si- dijo Lee decidido_

_-...Peleadores, a la arena...supongo- dijo Master sin ganas_

_-Te advierto que vas a tener que empacar- Dijo Bowser medio burlon _

_-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo Lee_

_- 3...2...1...g...go- Dijo Master nervioso_

_La batalla inicio y Bowser dio un rugido como si intentara intimidarlo. Lee sin embargo solo estaba ahi parado como una estatua y con un rostro muy serio. Bowser le dio un arañazo en su rostro y luego le dio un golpe en su estomago Que tiro a Lee dejandolo a la orilla del escenario._

_-Eso...eso era... Lo.. Que esperaba- Decia Lee debilmente_

_-¡¿Tanto deseas perder?!- Decia Bowser casi riendose de Lee_

_-ahora ya no necesito la illusion de mi hermana, por fin mostrare mi verdadera forma- Dijo Lee confiado y poniendo a todos en confusión _

_Las heridas de Lee se curaron rapidamente y a Lee lo envolvia una luz blanca. Su cuerpo, su rostro, todo estaba cambiando. Cuando la transformacion finalizo la luz blanca desapareció y lo que ahora estaba en el escenario dejo a todos una vez más en Shock. Era un... Un... Caballo._

_-¡¿WTF?! ¿El es mi contrincante?-_

_-Así es gran Koopa, yo soy el legendario dios del agua- Dijo el umm Caballo -Mi nombre es Atae y yo soy tu contrincante_

_Todas las chicas que tenian sus carteles con la cara de Lee estaban en súper Shock_

_-Bueno caballito de mar enséñame de lo que estas hecho- dijo Bowser restandole importancia_

_Atae solo levanto su pata y Una gran ola golpeo a Bowser con ferocidad lo que fue suficiente como para dejarlo inconsiente_

_-Ahora Master que he revelado mi verdadera identidad no nos podemos quedar- Dijo Atae de una forma tan sería._

_-¿Porque?- pregunto un triste Master_

_-Porque Tabuu me busca a mi y a mi mejor amiga...- Dijo Atae seriamente_

_-Perdónenme sí no les dije mi verdadero nombre, no es Lia y... Pink solo es mi nombre de entrenadora, pero aun Así me gustaría que en algún momento en el que nuestros destinos se junten... Me Llamen Lia_

_Asi todos los amigos de la misteriosa mujer se fueron a sus universos alternos menos Pichu porque ella se quizo quedar, sin embargo Zoroark se tuvo que ir_

_ Algún día el misterio de Lia...será resuelto_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_ •...*Fin*...•_

* * *

no quería dejar que Lia se fuera ¡-¡ pero lo hice... Espero que el final de este fic haiga sido de su agrado... Se despide por última vez... Stephy...


	13. Chapter 13: Bonus parte 1

_Bonus Parte 1_

_Despues de 3 meses de la despedida de Lía y sus amigos, los smashers siguieron con sus batallas. Ahora tres integrantes más formaban parte de la familia. Pero ¿Qué paso con Lía y todos los demás?_

_Kanto...(Pokémon)_

_-Señorita Lía- un hombre de unos 700 años llamaba a la sirvienta_

_-Que sucede señor Master hand- pregunto la chica con indiferencia _

_-¿Podrías al menos venir hoy a la mansión?- decía el hombre suplicando_

_-...Supongo- Dice Lía confundida_

_-Y trae a tus amigos- Dicer Master hand mientras atraviesa un portál_

_-Ok- dice Lía feliz y corriendo como un rayo_

_(Shin Megami Tensei Versión no se qué)_

_Se podía apreciar a un caballo dragón luchando con un samurai_

_-Arcangel usa tu viento celestial- Ordeno el samurai a su demonio angel_

_Lo unico que hizo el caballo dragón fue moverse unos centímetros en el momento que le lanzaron "El supremo golpe (siendo sarcastica)"_

_-Brrrh "Sonido de caballo"- dijo Atae burlón _

_-Traductor ¿Qué dijo el demonio Atae?- pregunto el samurai a su aparato_

_Y en su aparato decía traduciendo_

_-Ahhh dijo que mi demonio tiene la puntería más mala que ha conocido espera ¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo el Samurai enojado_

_-Lo que oíste Samuraicito- Dijo Lía apareciendo_

_-''otra chica misteriosa tal y como Hikary''- pensó el Samurai _

_-Atae amigo Master nos quiere ahora- Dice Lía emocionada_

_- Creo que te olvidas que soy el dios del Agua__- Dice Atae con una mueca_

_- ¿Puedes hablar? - dijo el Samurai sorprendido_

_-eh... ¿Si?- dijo Atae siendo sarcástico _

_- ¿y bien?- dice Lía mirándolo fijamente_

_-Solo deja prepararme, Hey Samurai posponemos la batalla hasta emm ¿Pasado mañana? - dice Atae _

_- supongo que sí- dice el Samurai con una gota en la cabeza_

_-y ahora voy por Dark pit_

_En el reino de la naturaleza (Kid Icarus Uprising)_

_-Dark Pit eres un inútil- decía Viridi furiosa_

_-El día en que encuentre a la persona que puso en un review una locura Me vengare- dice Pit ll mirando a la nada_

_-Es de sentido común que tienes que usar agujas para tejer- Dice Viridi con sus orejas hechando humo_

_-¡¿Quien rayos mejora sus tecnicas tejiendo?!- Dice Dark Pit a punto de colapsar_

_-Oye Viridi ¿enserió se usan agujas para tejer? - Dice Atae con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza_

_Lo que a continuación se ve es a una Viridi que se da un golpe en la frente _

_-¿Ok?- Dice Lia _

_-Bueno diosa del hilo-_

_-Naturaleza!- Dice Viridi molesta _

_-Lo que sea como decía Master nos quiere ver y venimos a recojer a Dark Pit- dice Atae_

_-Ahhhh- Viridi_

_y agarran a Pitto de la oreja y se van al portal_

_(The legend of... Donkey kong Ok no xD_

_Se miraban (Leían) dos villanos haciendo otra de sus maldades..._

_-¿Tienes un 3?- Dice Ghirahim aburrido_

_-Nop- Dice Vaati con sus cartas con un 3_

_Y ya saben el resto del portal_

_Teselia (Pokemon)_

_-Ghhhh (N)- Dice Zoroark reconociendo al chico de la gorra_

_-Cuanto tiempo que no nos mirábamos Zoroark- Dice N en ese tono serio de siempre_

_-Perdonen por arruinar el reencuentro pero necesitamos a Zoroark- Dice Lia saliendo de la nada y haciendo que a N le saliera una gota_

_Y ya saben lo que sigue_

_En la mansión de master hand_

_-No se sí me veo bien- Dice una chica misteriosa_

_-Por supuesto que sí Mari- Dice Samus despreocupada_

_-Uff si supiera Lia que estoy aquí- Dice una chica muy extraña_

_En la sala principal_

_-¿Para que nos quería Master?- Dice Lia sin entender_

_-Primero ¿Dónde esta Stephy?- dice Master viendo que faltaba_

_-Aquí- ?_

_una criatura misteriosa que parecía como Sonic apareció _

_-Shira- dice Sonic en shock_

_Y la criatura se transformó en gato_

_-Bueno perdonen por la interrupción- Dije yo_

_-Ok?- dice Master para después sacudirse - quería presentarte a alguien_

_-¿__Y es?- dice Lia confusa_

_-Yo- Dice una chica en la parte de arriba_

_-Y yo- Dice otra en el otro lado_

_-Purple!- lo que se mira a continuación es una explosión atómica _

_-¿Mari?- Dice Lee sorprendido_

_-¿Lee?- Mari sorprendida_

_Continuara..._

_¿Y les gustó el bonus? Una de las razones por las que en el final había puesto final random es porque no quería lo típico. Atae es creación mía pero yo lo puse en un videojuego de demonios y Samurais. Bueno cuando actualize (creo que otra eternidad) No Duden en pasarse por el fic_


End file.
